


Her Golden Hair

by etherealciel



Series: Thing Called Love [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealciel/pseuds/etherealciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is infatuated with Artemis hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Golden Hair

**Author's Note:**

> just a repost. decided make this a series post soooo yeah~

Robin really—really likes seeing his archer teammate with her hair down. It was so long, so luscious and so golden that he really thinks that she should have her hair down more often. Ever since the mission at Europe, all he ever can think when was he ever going to see Artemis with her hair down?

He grinned to himself as his mind formulated a plan to make Artemis have her hair down every day of her life. As the scenario played in his head, he let out a loud cackle. This is going to be good!

Artemis stared at the drawer full of her hair product needs. But there was one thing missing inside it.

Where the hell is my hair tie? Artemis thought bewildered. She remembered that she had bought a new set from Walgreens the other night and that cost her $2.30 of her life. She knew her mom doesn't need to use hair ties, because c'mon, her hair is too short and she knew her mom doesn't touch her things. Ever.

Well… Jade used to but she doesn't even live in the wonderful Crock apartment anymore.

"Artemis, you're going to be late for school!"

She cursed to herself as she slammed her drawer hard and glared at herself in the mirror. Well shit. Artemis didn't really like her hair down most of the time because it gets in her way. She thought of getting a haircut, but she worked long and hard to grow it out this long. She just likes it long but she doesn't like letting it loose from her hair tie. Is that weird?

Artemis heaved a sigh as she opened her bathroom door and walked down to the living room to get her bag. "Bye mom. I'm staying at the cave tonight. There's a mission so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be safe and—Honey, you should have your hair down more often! You look beautiful!" Paula crooned, playing with her daughter's long golden mane.

"Moooooom~" Artemis whined, pouting slightly. "Did you take my hair ties?"

"Of course not, honey. You know I would never touch your things."

"I know. I know. It's just that, they're all gone." Artemis watched her mom wheel towards the table and rummaged through her bag. Her eyes widens when her mom took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Go buy one after school. Don't worry; keep the change and treat yourself out with your friends."

"But mom—"

"But nothing. Now shoo! You're going to miss your bus!"

Artemis quickly pulled her mom into a tight hug and kissed her cheek before pulling away. "Thanks, mom. You're the best."

.

By the time she arrived at Gotham Academy, she couldn't help but feel weird with her hair flowing everywhere behind her. She was so used to having her hair in a tightly secure style that she didn't have to worry about flowing everywhere.

And now, she was receiving stares from everyone. Uh, is there something on her face or something?

She ignored all the looks and decided to meet up with her friends before the bell rings. She easily spotted her best friend, Bette Kane and Barbara Gordon and she greeted them. "Hey guys. Bette did you do the French homework?"

Bette turned and greeted her friend before her eyes did a double take at her. "Artemis~" Bette takes a handful of her golden mane and starts touching it. "Oh my god, where have you been hiding this hair? Babs, you've got to touch her hair. It's so soft."

"Guys—"

"Whoa. Crock, tell me what product you use for your hair right now!" Barbara threatened as she continued to stroke her hair gleefully.

"Gu—"

"Ohh~ is it touch Artemis's hair day today?"

"Dick, you've got to feel her hair right now!" Bette ordered the little freshmen and Artemis felt another hand stroking her hair.

Great. Just great. This is the reason why she never lets her hair down. Everybody likes to violate her hair. And with the whirl and quickly managing to swat all of the hands away from her hair, she glared at her friends. "Stop violating my hair!"

"Calm your tits, girl." Bette replied, she placed a hand on her hip. "We can't help it. This is the first time ever since you arrived here with your hair down."

"You look good with your hair down." Dick said, cheekily. "You should have it more down."

"I agree. And more importantly, 'Mis, tell me your secrets behind your silky hair." Babs demanded once again. And Artemis could only groan in reply. She needs to buy her hair tie ASAP.

"Don't you have a mathletes meeting to go to, Dick?"

"It got canceled."

"So you decide to stalk me around Gotham while I look for hair ties?"

"Why not? We're going to have fun."

Artemis shot the freshmen a suspicious look before entering Walgreens. She quickly strides to the area for hair products and she could feel her heart pounding. I need that hair tie!

And she gapingly stared at the empty aisle for the hair ties. No way. They're out? Walgreens is never out of stuff!

"Did you find it yet?" She felt Dick by her side and heaved a sigh.

"Let's go to CVS."

.

At CVS

Again, Artemis found herself staring at the empty aisle of hair ties. Again. What the hell is happening?

"Why the hell are they out of hair ties?" She muttered under her breathe. She looked over at her shoulder and found Dick looking fascinating by the hair brush aisle. Artemis sauntered by him and declared, "Let's go."

"Did you get your hair tie?"

"No!"

.

At Gotham City Mall; Claire's

"Do-Do you guys have any hair ties?" Artemis desperately asked the cashier. As soon she entered the store a minute earlier, she began to panic when her eyes scanned for any hair ties or any girly hair ties with a ribbon on it and only to find NONE.

The cashier gave her an apology. "I'm sorry. Some crazy kid from last night bought everything. Even our stock went missing."

"Seriously?" The blonde said incredulously.

"Yes. You can check out Forever 21 or H&M."

Artemis automatically nods. "Thanks."

.

At Forever 21

"All of our accessories went missing—"

At H&M

"—we're still trying to figure it out where it all went."

At every single damn store in the mall

"All our stocks went missing. I'm sorry, Miss."

.

At 7-11

"We don't even sell those here, Ma'am."

"Seriously? What kind of convenient store are you for not even selling hair ties!"

"Ma'am, maybe you could—"

"And stop calling me Ma'am! Do I look old to you?!"

Crash!

"Get out of my store!"

"Screw you and your stupid store!"

And thus Artemis decided she wanted to burn Gotham to the ground. Because there is no freaking way that all the scrunches were gone. Heck, not even people have a single one. There was a conspiracy going against her.

"Are you ok 'Mis?"

She slowly moved her gray pearls to meet his innocent electric blues and stared at him in horror. "Dick, what the fuck is wrong with this city. There isn't a single person who owns a hair tie. Not even the stores around here!"

Artemis almost wanted to cry. She didn't want to go to the mission tonight without her hair being tied up. It'll simply get in her way!

She dejectedly walked down the street, depressed over the fact that not a single hair tie exists in Gotham City anymore. She was startled when she felt another hand on her back, caressing her.

"You don't need that hair tie, Artemis." Dick said and he smiled at her when the blonde stopped to look at him. He grabbed a piece of her hair and continues, "You look beautiful with your hair down."

Artemis could feel the heat rising up to her face. She bit her lower lip and wondered if the kid was always charmingly sweet like this. She coughed and muttered thanks and missed the grinned plastered on the freshman's face.

Robin grinned when he saw the zeta beam activating and revealing the blonde he had seen an hour prior. He had to admit that Artemis, in her uniform grab and her hair down, she truly look like the Goddess of the Moon.

"You went through all that trouble to buy all the hair ties in Gotham City just so you can see her with her hair down."

Robin looked at Red Arrow with a grin. "It's worth it."

Red Arrow scoffed, looking smug. "Seeing Artemis in my old Speedy costume was worth it."

The Boy Wonder's grin faltered the second the sentence processed into his brain. Wait… "What?! When did that happen?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this random crap crack story. LOL. Unless you like to read angst... And please feel free to pm/review me for any prompts.


End file.
